


Written on the Water

by opalmatrix



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: Saiyuki_time, Gen, Memories, Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <b><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/saiyuki_time/">saiyuki_time</a></b> challenge #34: Letters to the Dead. Time allowed: 1 hour. Time taken: maybe 5 minutes over. This is pretty loose and rough - I just let it pour out.  Probably inspired by a bit of conversation <b><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Smillaraaq/">smillaraaq</a></b> and I were having about how little we know about <i>youkai</i> culture, and how Jien and Gojyo didn't know much more, because they seem to have been cut off from their community as kids - or all that rotten stuff wouldn't have happened. (Written November 2008)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Written on the Water

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **[saiyuki_time](http://community.livejournal.com/saiyuki_time/)** challenge #34: Letters to the Dead. Time allowed: 1 hour. Time taken: maybe 5 minutes over. This is pretty loose and rough - I just let it pour out. Probably inspired by a bit of conversation **[smillaraaq](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Smillaraaq/)** and I were having about how little we know about _youkai_ culture, and how Jien and Gojyo didn't know much more, because they seem to have been cut off from their community as kids - or all that rotten stuff wouldn't have happened. (Written November 2008)

Hey ... Dad?

Not that I think you can hear me. Maybe you're in heaven now? With Gojyo's mother? 'Cause I don't think Mom is there. Or maybe you're reincarnated. I don't know what the next incarnation is, for a guy who died of love. Maybe that cranky priest Gojyo's working for would know.

I don't even know why I'm thinking about you after all these years, except ... this sure is a pretty little stream here. I think I remember taking a walk with you, once, outside of town, and you were explaining what kind of stream or river or lake was good for kappas. Yeah. And this is that kind. But none of us are living here. I guess it's too close to Houtou. I know the cattle _youkai_ don't think much of kappas - Lady Gyokumen's said some bitchy things about me, and about Kou, because of that. But I also know Kou doesn't care about all those ancient feuds. He's not that kind of person.

How old was I when you told me about that? I think I had started school. Mom was really crabby that day - I think I was getting on her nerves - and you took me out to get me out of her hair. I remember, it was the first time I thought that she didn't look beautiful, because she was so mad.

Oh, wow. Dad, had she started drinking already then? Maybe ... because she found out about your lover? Because ... yeah. That's just about right. And things really started to go downhill after that.

Damn. That sounds like I'm blaming you. And I don't, not really. Well, OK. A little, because of Gojyo. A kid shouldn't have the kind of childhood he had. Dad, I tried to take care of him, I really did. And I know I shouldn't have done what I did with Mom. But I didn't know what else to do.

Hell, I _can't_ blame you. Now I know myself what it's like to really fall for a woman. But I'm not as emotional a guy as you were, I guess. I remember, you used to laugh a lot. We had so much fun when I was really little. I hope Gojyo got a little of that, before ... but he doesn't remember you at all. Or his mother.

You know, I think I saw his mother once. I was too little to know why the other women in the market were giving her those dirty looks, but years later, when Mom had been going on about her and cursing at Gojyo, I remembered, and it all made sense. But now, I can't remember what she looked like. When I try, I just see Gojyo's face. But I know she was really pretty. And I bet she was really nice, because Gojyo was such a sweet little kid. All he wanted was for Mom to love him, and instead she ... . Nnngh.

Dad, he's OK now. Those years when I didn't know what had happened to him were just so rotten. Both of us left him - gods, what a thing to have in common with you. But now - he's got people he cares about, and that care about him. I can tell he's been through some tough times, but he's got a crazy sense of humor, and he can laugh about it - like you, I guess. I think you'd be proud of him. I know I am.

I just wish, sometimes, you'd been around to tell me more about who we are, where we came from. When did our people start living in town? Did we have a stream like this. or a river, way back when?

I mean, I don't even know what to do to honor your memory. Should I be lighting incense? That doesn't sound kappa-ish, if you know what I mean. Maybe Yaone would know. She's so smart, Dad. And pretty. I know you'd like her. And Kou.

Well, they're waiting for me. So I've gotta go. It's been good talking to you, I guess.

 


End file.
